Questions to an end
by Jailbate
Summary: Its been 600 years since the cullens left bella but one day she questions a lot and comes back to answers. what does she find? and how will eddie react to her appearance? Rated M for language and lemons later on
1. Introductions

Sometimes I question life. I question my past my present and my future. I question how it has all turned out but most of all I question his leaving. What if he hadn't of left, would I end up the same as I have or be completely different. Would I be a docile vegetarian vampire or the ruthless warlord in the south. So many questions. So little answers. Maybe I should pay a visit to little Eddie and see how he's doing after this 600 year gap of not speaking. Funny I wonder what he'll say to see his perfect little human pet a vampire, a very powerful one at that. Hmmm this will be fun.


	2. Surprise

After talking to Maria and threatening to take a few of her limbs I'm leaving the compound for a few weeks to visit the Cullen's. Maria told me to say hi to her major for her. I can't believe the Major, deadly major who would slaughter thousands by himself is the same weakling Jasper Hale I knew in Forks. What a laughable idea that he could beat me. I might just have to show him. Or better yet get the major to come out to play.

I look around me and summon one of my many powers to the forefront of my mind. It gives me the ability to transport to someone if I know what they look like. I Imagine Edward in all his feminine fashion. Hmm if I think about it he always came off gay. Hm I might just have to find out about that. I see him and I transport to about 300 feet away from where he is and I use my shield to hide myself

I trek closer to the house to see them and they are all outside of it. They are waiting for someone. It can't be me can it? I'm blocked from Alice's visions and all of their powers. I then smell the familiar scent of pain and anguish and know Jane is here. Guess that means they have the Volturi visiting. I instinctively reach out with my shields to find them and put them under it as I was trained to do so when I'm around them. Only Aro notices it and he smiles and murmurs a soft thank you.

When the Cullen's and Volturi are about 50 feet away from each other. I tap into Aro's mind using one of my many powers and he asks me to watch and observe and intervene if seen needed. Only now that I know my masters are safe do I tune into the Cullen's and I'm surprised as hell to hear a heartbeat in the mix. When I look closer I see Eddie boy holding hands with a male and struggle to not laugh out loud at him. I knew it.

Aro tells the Cullen's that the male must be changed or killed and Edward like he always does objects it and Aro tells me in his mind to use Alec's power to shut Eddie boy up so he can ask the human how he feels about being changed. I knock Eddie out and he is useless and Emmett catches him looking confused as he looks around for Alec and I just smirk and watch as the human says he wants to be turned but none of the Cullen's will turn him against Eddie's will. Damn I thought Carlisle was the leader of the coven. Aro just nods and say's well then one of us will change you. The Cullen's growl at him and move to protect the boy. Aro tells me to get to the boy and to inject as much venom as possible as fast as possible.

Before any of the Cullen's or the Volturi can register I'm behind the boy with my teeth in his neck injecting all the venom I can manage. I see the pain written on his face and right before he succumbs to the darkness of the pain of the change he tells me thank you and faints in my arms. I set him down and flit over to the Volturi before the Cullen's could even try to get at me. I stand next to Aro and slightly behind him using the shade of the dusk drawing upon the woods to hide my face from view.

I let Eddie have his senses back and when he see's what has happened to his precious boy he screams at Aro and tells him it was not his place to change him. His soul was not to be damned and when Eddie moves to try to take out all of the venom I snarl loudly.

"You have a death wish boy. He may be your mate but I am his sire and I will kill you before I will allow you to harm him." As I step forward into the sun I see and feel all of the shock coming off of the Cullen's.

"Bella?"


	3. Secrets outed

**Hey guys, sorry i had to rewrite chapter three the last one wasn't written very well so i rewrote it. I'll be updating more soon. Sorry it's been so long I've just had a lot going on in life recently. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

My smirk by this point was full blown as they said my name. Their emotions screaming out at me, some normal and some confusing. Jasper feels lust, Alice is pissed, Edward feels agony, Carlisle feels disgust, Esme feels love, Emmet feels mishcievious and Rose feels...Proud? Just then the word diarrhea starts.

"Bell i am so so so sorry, i never ever wanted to hurt you but i was denying my true nature for so long." I smiled sadly and understood, some things just could not be helped. I send him a but load of forgiveness and he looks at Jasper shocked.

"No Eddie, it's me. One of my many powers, and one of my worst ideas" i grumble out" is that i pick up the power of any vampires that i am close too." Everyone looks shocked and confused.

"How is that possible?" Questions Carlisle.

"When i was turned i two powers. I had a shield, mental and physical, along with that i also have the power to get any power i want by simply wishing for it, and i wished for that. Then i made the mistake of visiting the Volturi." Aro laughs

"Well i'll be damned, sweat pee grew a spine" Rose mutters and smirks at me.

"You bet your pretty little ass i did." I laugh.

"How have you..." Jasper starts as i slip my sweater off and stand there in just a tank top and everyone stops and stares at my scars which are thicker than Jasper's so i look a hell of a lot more threatening.

"You're a fucking monster." Alice sneers at me. Before anyone can move i'm behind her with my hands around my neck.

"The only monster here is you Alice, would you like me to tell everyone here how you've been using your secret power to deceive Jasper to thinking he's your mate." I chuckle darkly as the majoress tries to take over. "Shall i tell them how you've been keeping me from my fucking mate which is a crime punishable by death" All i felt was shock and then so much anger as i look up to black eyes

"Is this true!?" I hear the major roar as he looks on in anger at me and Alice. I throw Alice behind me and smile as i hear her crash into a true. I walk up to Jasper and put my hand on his cheek to calm him down. He leans into it and starts purring. Suddenly he looks at Alice again "Is that why i could never fucking purr for you, why you never purred for me you fucking bitch!" He screams again and i wrap him up my arms and purr for him. It's known only mates can purr for each other.

"You bitch get your dirty filthy hands off of him!" alice screams at me and dare touches me... Well shit's about to go down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys i'm so sorry this took forever. Been really busy recently and have no time to get on my laptop and write. I really hope you enjoy this, reviews welcomed, i will try to post more now that its summer vacation for me(:**

Alice lunges at me thinking she can take me but i just smirk her and use my shield to stop her and keep her contained. I just smile and laugh and taunt her further

"Does this piss you off Alice, me touching Jasper, me inspiring him to purr, inspiring his lust?" I stand behind Jasper running my hands down his chest and hooking my hands into the waistband of his jeans. A low growl/purr emitted from his chest as i felt his jeans strain to hold his lust.

"He's mine not yours, you're nothing but a monster. I almost had him fixed and perfect to use until i got my true mate and then i was gonna leave him high and dry." I grow and look at her realizing what she's saying. she was gonna hurt my mate and because she can simulate mating bonds Jasper would've wanted death. He would've gone back to Maria...fuck Maria. She's gonna be pissed if she finds out i'm mated. Well who gives a fuck, she can't cause me issues anymore.

"Bella?" Jaspers questioning looking at me, i must've blanked out longer than i thought. I smile at him.

"Please call me Iz, my family calls me Iz." At this point i look at the Cullens and smile at them reaching the courtesy to them. I had forgiven them about a year after they left because i met a little character named Peter Whitlock and he explained to me how he talked to Jasper afterwards and they thought they were doing the best for me, i understand they tried helping in their own fucked up little way. So even after 600 years they are still my family. They all smile in response except Alice who snarls in her bubble i have her kept in.

"who would want to be your family, you're nothing but a monster, you kill humans" I smirk knowing i have this over her. My eyes flash golden instead of Red and everyone seems shocked.

"I eat animals i just used a power to make my eyes seem red to keep up the ruse for Maria." Jasper tenses in my arms at mention of her name and looks at me in shock. I sigh...here it comes.

"You know Maria?" I just flash him a sad smile and say not now. Alice keeps snarling and i've realized i'm done with her shit.

"Aro, what do i do with the pixie bitch?" I ask politely even though i already know what to do and so does he.

"Kill her, she kept your mate from you. She deserves it." I smile at Alice, my ex best friend, my sister and smile a sinister smile and then she is nothing but ash. Everyone seems shocked but Jasper seems proud and pulls me into his chest and purrs for me. I love this man, now if i could only get him alone and get those clothes off of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, i have been in and out of the hospital all summer because of a back injury so i'm trying my hardest to update every so often for you guys. **

"Iz can we talk to you?" Carlisle interrupts my musings of my naked mate.

"Sure, just make it fast, I wanna catch up with my mate if you know what I mean." Jasper growls and grinds his hips into my ass making me hold back a moan. The whole family looks like they're trying to hold in a laugh. Carlisle opens his mouth up to say something and before the first sounds could be uttered Esme smacks him upside the head.

"Darling, let them go catch up before you start asking a ton of questions." Everyone is laughing at this point at the look on Carlisle's face, he's pouting like a little kid. But he nods and tells us to go. Before the sentence is even finished though my Jasper has me in his arms and running away at top speed much to everyone's delight.

We come to a stop in front of a little wooden cabin. He opens the door at human speed then flies to the bedroom with me at vampire speed. I was too busy laughing at my mates excitement to care about the inside of the cabin just yet.

I soon find myself thrown on a bed and i watch as my sexy little cowboy does me a strip tease, damn did i say little. No, he's not little in fact that thing is huge. Is that gonna fit in me. I guess we will find out. As he saunters over to me he smirks that sexy smirk and asks me if i like what i see.

I guess i surprised him when i tackled him down on the floor straddling him. "You don't even know cowboy. I'm gonna ride you into oblivion." I was not a virgin but I was not that experienced either. I guess i said the right things though because suddenly my clothes were gone and i could feel his fingers playing with my womanhood. flicking and circling my clit causing me to grind my hips into his.

Suddenly he's on top and his mouth is everywhere. There isn't a place on my body that he didn't kiss or nip. nowhere but where i really needed it. Two long fingers inside of me moving slowly but surely tease me as he nips the insides of my thighs coming so close to where i need it, but softly going over it without touching, causing me to buck up into his face. He moves those fingers faster as he finally puts his mouth where i need it and he flicks my clit with his tongue before slightly biting down causing me to shake and moan. My release imminent, alas he felt that and pulled back stopping me right on the verge. He just smirks at me and i decided i had enough. I flip him over and straddle him, slowly sliding myself down on his length, i have never felt so full. He was so long and thick it made my body feel like it was on fire. He hisses as he slides all the way home, every inch of him inside of me. I continue riding him at a slow slow pace much to his irritation. I lean over and whisper into his ear. "You know you want it baby, why don't you take it?"

Before i could say another thing i found myself on my hands and knees with him still deep inside of me. I could barely register the position change before he started slamming into me. I could feel my release building as he held my hips hard and pistoned into me. His hand snaked around and played with my clit. His deep gravely voice commanding me to cum on his cock now and cum i did. My whole world exploded with light, i thought i might just black out. It felt so good and when he came it caused me to cum again causing my body to feel limp as i felt the best sensations ever course my body. He pulls out of me and holds me to his chest as he purrs and nuzzles my neck.


End file.
